Trials of Gotham
by gigi7899
Summary: After her life has fallen apart Anastasia Forester seeks out a new beginning in the United States' most dangerous city. Gotham. She will go through trials and dangers set up in Gotham's streets and possibly meet a certain masked crusader.
1. Beginning Into the Darkness

Rain splattered against the rooftop like tears fallen from angels eyes. Pain seeps out of her heart to fill her body with cold. She doesn't know what to do anymore her family is gone. She doesn't know where to turn, all she sees is memories. The echo of a once happy life playing in front of her. Alone. A word she never truly understood till that dreadful day. The day she lost everything.

Ana jolted awake heart squeezing painfully, remembering the last night she spent in her old home. She rubs quickly at the falling tears with her fists.

'_Crap it hurts. The pain won't leave me alone.'_

Closing her eyes the twenty year old sighs and pictures that horrible night five months ago.

**Thunder clashes as a petite woman sits watching a horror marathon waiting for her family to return from dinner. Sneezing into her tissue the girl looks at the time. 8:30. **_**'They**__**should've**__**been home**__**awhile**__**ago.' **_**Another clash of thunder and a powerful wind made an ominous feeling grow in her. As she reached for the phone to call her mom the doorbell rang. After a glance at the phone she gets up with her blanket wrapped around her and heads to the door. Opening it a sudden strike of lightening outlinesshows the shadow of two large men on the porch. Startled she reaches for the nearest weapon which was an umbrella. Wielding it like a sword she eyes the shadows and growls at them. "Who are you? Why are you here?" In a quick movement she flicks the porch light on. On the porch stood two solem looking policemen. Dread filling her heart she looks between the two policemen trying to figure out their motives. One of the policemen's face cracked to look sorrowful. "Are you Anastasia Forester?" Nodding she takes a step back taking in the saddened faces of the policemen. **

**"What can I do for you?" She asks wearily.**

**Looking at each other the policemen seem to silently converse a nod seems to decide the silent conversation and the younger cop steps forward and smiles sadly. **

**"May we come in and talk?" Nodding slowly Ana leads the policemen to the living room to sit down. With a small cough the policemen begins to speak. "We are sorry to inform you that your parents died tonight in a traffic accident. Sadly there was nothing anyone could do."**

**Tears filled her eyes as she asked them "Why?" She tried to stand up but fell to her knees. Lightening and thunder seemed to increase as if sensing her despair. The younger cop gently lifted her from her knees to set her on the couch. Finally it all hit her everything she ever knew was gone. Sobs rack her petite frame as the storm continues ravaging the world outside as if it was sharing in and expressing her pain to the world.**

Rubbing more tears away she gets up to begin her new life in a new place. Raising her head up she heads to her iPod and switches "Stronger" by Kelly Clarkson on and tries to shake her sadness off. She dances her way to the bathroom slowly shaking her depression and putting on her strong face. Glancing at the mirror she witnesses her horrible state; auburn-brown hair a rat's nest and hazel eyes red and puffy from crying. Cringing she sets up the shower and waits for it to warm up while she sings along to the random songs coming out of her iPod's speakers. After the desperately needed shower she puts on a pair of well used jeans faded on the knees and thighs from washing and sun exposure and a deep forest green T-shirt. Glancing in the mirrow again to make sure she doesn't look like the walking dead anymore she sets off. She leaves her apartment in the narrows and heads away on foot to go job searching in one of the most dangerous and corrupt cities in the world Gotham.


	2. Job Hunting

Sorry** this is my first fan fiction and I don't really know how to write a cohesive story but I will try! Does everyone like it so far? Ah almost forgot the disclaimer! Take it away Batsy!**

**Bruce:*** **if looks could kill* gigi7899 owns nothing**

**Me: Um onto the story *runs away* **

Puffing the bangs out of her face Ana sighs at the unfairness of job hunting. That last potential boss was a creep and couldn't keep his eyes off her chest, the creep didn't even look at her resume or face for the entire interview. Scratching the ad off of her list furiously she sighed counting remainder of job openings she qualified for. Only seven left. Rubbing her face she sighed and looked at the next potential job's address.

'_Okay taking the subway cause honestly, I'm way to lazy to walk that far. Now I just have to figure out where I am the gift of the directional skills of a dead goldfish.' _

Scratching her head Ana twirled around trying to get a sense of where the heck she was. During her somewhat crazy twirling she found a street she recognized and made a dash for it, and hit a solid object. Shouting"Freaking magically appearing brick wall!" as she falls backwards clutching her painful nose. Muttering curses pertaining to the cruel deaths of many brick walls she peeks up at what she hit. Standing in front of her and completely dwarfing he 5'3 frame a tall dark haired man was looking down concerned at her.

Clutching her nose she quickly squeaks out an apology and hauls it towards the subway station half a block away.

A kindly elder gentleman stepped out of a fancy black car to address the man Ana smacked into. "Master Bruce? Are you alright?"

With a quick glance back at the storage woman running away after she hit him head on, he addresses the speaker "I'm fine Alfred. I wonder what her hurry was." Shrugging away the incident Bruce slides into the car.

Hauling it down the road away from the man with the dark hair and somewhat haunting eyes, Ana slipped right as she made it to the subway's stairway down. Clutching her paper and backpack she fell face first into the darkness and hoped to live. After a few seconds of seemingly no gravity she felt herself fall, bracing for a harsh impact she curled up. Instead of the cold underground floor she expected she hit something warm and soft. Hoping she didn't smush some poor passerby not expecting some crazy lady tumbling down the stairs to land on them, she glanced warily at what she hit. A calm, nice looking African-American man in a fine suit held her to stop a further plummet down the staircase. "Miss are you alright? That was quite the tumble." His calm voice which held a spark of humor and concern put Ana's nerves about the man being angry to rest.

"I'm so sorry sir! The better question did my ungraceful fall hurt you?"

The man began chuckling softly at the twitchy way the girl was showing her concern.

"Nothing my old bones can't take. By the way keep an eye on those stairs they're out to get us." Winking the man leans down to pick up the paper that had fallen unnoticed from her grasp. Quirking his eyebrow he smiles and looks at the young woman in front of him. "Looking for as job I see, give me a call sometime I might just have a job for you." He hands her a small business card that says **Lucius Fox.**

**Ok cliffhanger! Does anyone have suggestions or criticisms on this so far?**

**Also thank you so much highlander348 for your review and suggestion! **


End file.
